Dare
by Rainbrat
Summary: He’s laughing- why is he doing that? “Dare you to jump.”... “Silly” She tells him, peering over the cliff. “Why would I do that?"' NaruIno


Title: Dare

Word Count: 793

Characters: Ino, Naruto.

Pairings: NaruIno

Summary: He's laughing- why is he doing that? "Dare you to jump." "Silly" She tells him, peering over the cliff. "Why would I do that?"

Warnings- Mentions of Alcohol

Disclaimer- Naruto is Kishimoto's, not mine.

---

Ino's always played the rebel part down pat. And the blonde boy is the perfect accessory. And the hilarious thing is- he's completely harmless. Still, her parents don't like him, which is all that counts.

They're up on the cliffs, which is rather appropriate considering their situation. Wild, shunned bad boy and the beautiful damsel with only a few meters between them and raging water.

They sit on top of an orange picnic blanket to eat, and Ino delights over the taste of strawberries, alcoholic beverages and tongue.

She ruffles Naruto's hair almost playfully; scolding him as her own hair becomes messy and tangled as the boy drunkenly attempts to run his fingers through it.

Blue clashes with blue, blonde clashes with blonde and orange follows in suit. In the midst of this, they find themselves stumbling out onto the cliff, transfixed by the restless blue water bellow.

He's laughing- why is he doing that? "Dare you." He mumbles into her shirt. "To jump."

"Silly" She tells him, peering over the cliff. "Why would I do that?"

"Its a dare. You _have _to."

"Fuck you." Ino replies, annoyed and drunk. She doesn't have to do _anything. _"Do it yourself."

He uses sweet words and promises, but Ino is strong so he uses _tongue _and alcohol. She stills knows it's a bad idea. "What if I drown?"

"You can just hold onto me, I'm a strong swimmer. If you go in your clothes you won't freeze."

"Are you crazy? I just got my new coat."

"Fine, fine." Naruto shrugs his shirt off, which looks too fancy to belong to an Uzumaki and starts on her jeans. "We'll do it your way."

When he's finished Ino is only wearing orange lingerie, and he's clad in boxers. Ino rubs her legs, flushed at her nakedness as Naruto takes her hand, propelling her towards the cliff.

They've all heard the story, the teenagers who got drunk and jumped off the cliff for a bet. Ino giggles a little at the repetition.

The cliff isn't really that high, but it seems larger once you're about to throw yourself off of it. She runs possible scenarios through her head, landing on invisible rock, or being swept away by the current. Naruto is smiling the fucking insane smile of his, leaning over the edge.

"Ready?" She wants to scream no, but she somehow chokes out a yes. "One, two three…"

Naruto pulls, and Ino follows and for once second _they fly. _Ino's stomach leaps up into her heart, leaving nothing but space inside, then plunges back down as they begin to fall.

Firsts there's air, then sea spray, then ice cold water, starting at Ino's pointed toes and submerging her head. She's not sure where Naruto is, but her knees slam against his chest before she's swept away.

She can't breathe; the air's been knocked right out her. She's drowning, and she makes small, deft strokes in the water, fearing her limbs will be ripped right off.

Yet somehow strong arms manage to find her, wrapping around her waist and dragging her upwards, where ever that is. Her head breaks the surface and she breathes in shakily, paddling slowly towards the bank.

She frees herself from Naruto's grasp, rolling onto the bank, exhausted. She drops her face into the ground, tears streaming down her face, gasping for breath.

Naruto slams himself down onto the bank beside her, arms thrown around her waist. He's laughing breathlessly- Damnit, why won't he quit doing that? Ino considers finding merriment in the situation only after she's finished emptying the contents of her stomach.

"Want to go again?"

"What, and drown? Not bloody likely, you psycho…."

He bends down, mashing his nose into her face, breathing into her hair so that she can almost taste the alcohol on his breath.

"Dare you."


End file.
